Twisted Foxy
Para resultados similares, véase Foxy (Redirección) Twisted Foxy (traducido del inglés como "Foxy retorcido") es la versión retorcida de Foxy creada por William Afton que hace su primera y, hasta ahora, única aparición en la novela Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Al igual que los demás Twisted, Twisted Foxy está diseñado para asesinar personas, introduciendo a su víctima en una trampa de springlocks. Apariencia Twisted Foxy, al igual que el resto de los Twisted, posee dos apariencias gracias a un dispositivo especial que lleva en su interior, el cual modifica la perspectiva de las personas hacía este animatrónico; en otras palabras, la forma retorcida de Twisted Foxy es una ilusión creada por las mentes que son afectadas por dicho dispositivo. Su forma "real" es bastante más descrita en el libro que los demás animatrónicos; no tiene pelaje, con rostro suave, hocico corto, y orejas ovaladas que sobresalen de los lados de la cabeza; dicha cabeza es mucho más grande que las de los animatrónicos de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, además de que por el centro de su cara recorre una división recta, exponiendo cables y una línea de marco metálico; también hay un material plástico en su cara que se había pegado en largos parches. En su forma retorcida, según se describe en el libro, tiene piel y pelaje, sin embargo estás características se ven borrosas, parpadeando como un truco de la luz. En su teaser, puede verse que conserva algunas características de su homólogo original, como el color rojo carmesí de su pelajes, su garfio y el deterioro en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el grado del deterioro es mucho más notable; tiene garras largas y encorvadas; dientes largos y filosos; una segunda mandíbula; y ojos rojos brillante. Una característica notable es que debajo de su garfio posee un material mohoso orgánico. Historia En algún momento, William Afton creó a los animatrónicos Twisted y los enterró en una habitación secreta en la casa de Henry. Estos permanecieron enterrados durante muchos años. Cuando una tormenta destrozó el taller de Henry, dejó al descubierto este escondite, haciendo que estos animatrónicos se activaran y deambularan por la ciudad con un único objetivo: atrapar a Charlie, la hija de Henry. Iniciaron una serie de asesinatos, cuyas victimas estaban en medio de su ruta hacia la joven. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, Twisted Foxy nunca salió de esa habitación y permaneció enterrado. No fue hasta que Charlie y John regresaron a la casa de Henry (para ver como estaba la estructura después de la tormenta) y encontraron la habitación oculta donde Twisted Foxy estaba enterrado. Eventualmente el animatrónico se activó y atacó a los jóvenes, tratando de introducir a Charlie en su propia trampa de springlocks. Sin embargo, es desactivado definitivamente cuando John logra decapitar al zorro animatrónico. Curiosidades *Su diseño fue dibujado por LadyFiszi. *Dicho diseño se asemeja mucho a Nightmare Foxy. *Cronológicamente, fue el primer animatrónico Twisted en aparecer físicamente en el libro, y el primero en ser destruido. **Es curioso pensar que Foxy también fue el primer animatrónico en aparecer en el anterior libro. *En un arte conceptual, puede verse que Twisted Foxy iba poseer una lengua, similar a Nightmare Foxy. **LadyFiszi reveló que descartó la idea debido a que "se veía raro y no podía ubicarla muy bien en sus mandíbulas"Sadly it looked weird and couldn't place very well in his jaws :/ *Curiosamente, Twisted Foxy es mucho similar al villano Hades Crawler del juego Legacy of Flan, que también fue creado por Scott Cawthon. *Es el único de los Animatrónicos Twisted que no se ve de cuerpo completo Referencias Galería Teasers Twisted_556993_(Scottgames).jpg|Teaser de Twisted Foxy. TheTwistedOnes (Scottgames).jpg|'Twisted Foxy' en el sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. TheTwistedOnes 2 (Scottgames).jpg|'Twisted Foxy' en el último teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Miscelánea The_Twisted_Ones_-_Arte_conceptual_1_(LadyFiszi).jpg|Arte conceptual de Twisted Wolf y Twisted Foxy. Twisted Foxy - Diseño desechado.jpg|Diseño desechado de Twisted Foxy. Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Animatrónicos Twisted